Mixed Magical Messages
by etrot1994
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were destined to detest each other, right? Rose has to hate Scorpius because of what his family did to hers? Scorpius has to be that git from Slytherin, right? Right? Join them as they fight, fly (or not), fall in love and give each other a hello of a lot "Mixed, Magical Messages."
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**First Year**

Chapter One: First Impressions aren't all what they seem.

Scorpius POV

My father always told me to judge people on how _they_ are and not how their families _were_. He told me be good and kind and people will love you for you.

Well, Merlin, was he wrong.

"Scorpius, are you ok?" Danny Parker asked me, as the trained jolted suddenly.

No, I wasn't. I was a nervous wreck inside. "Yeah, sure. This is Hogwarts, yeah. Course," I lie, managing a weak smile.

"I know, mate. This is going to be great!" Blake Zabini told us, giddy.

They launched into a conversation about what subjects they think they'll like and hate. I liked the idea of Transfiguration and flying. I knew this guy, who just left Hogwarts, was a Metamorphmagus orphis. Teddy Lupin. We were related but have never had anything to do with each other. Because I'm a Malfoy.

I've always wanted to change myself. Not necessarily my appearance but... My name. I mean, Scorpius? I think my parents must've had too much Fire whiskey.

But Malfoy was much, _much _worse...

"Oh, Al! I can't find an empty compartment! We'll have to sit with James," a girl's voice said.

"Uh, just our luck. He's just going to waffle on about Quidditch," a male voice groaned.

"Oh, look there's an empty one right there! Quick lets grab it!" the girl exclaimed. They walked on past our compartment, the boy tripping over his own feet.

"Albus Potter, you clumsy boy!" the girl cried, exasperated.

Potter?! Eek.

My father also said to stay well away from the Potter/ Weasley Clan.

"They're perfectly nice people, Scorpius," he told me (almost begrudgingly)," But they don't like Malfoys. When I was a young boy, I made many, many stupid mistakes. Unforgivable mistakes."

I turned very slowly, just to look at them through the glass of the compartment door. A girl with bright red, bushy hair and a freckly face was berating Potter. Rose Weasley, I realized. I started to sweat, my anxiety rising quickly.

I mean, I knew that there would be Weasley/ Potters at Hogwarts already but having TWO in the same year sounded like my kind of hell.

_"They don't like Malfoys, Scorpius."_

I honestly didn't think things could get much worse.

Rose POV

"Albus Potter, you clumsy boy!" I exclaimed, half exasperated, half teasing.

"It's not my fault that I'm possibly the most uncoordinated wizard in the whole wide world!" Al said, lifting a hand up, indicating that I should help him up.

I suddenly got a cold shiver down my spine, as if we were being watched.

I turned my head slowly, to see a blonde haired boy staring at us, while his friends were engaged in a giddy conversation.

As soon as he spotted that I found him staring, he blushed pink and turned away quickly.

_Why was he staring..._

Malfoy, the name came to mind, Scorpius Malfoy.

_'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie."_

My competiveness suddenly flared and I felt a strong surge of determination and pride course through my veins.

_I will, Dad. Don't you worry. I will._

"Earth to Rosie!" Al frantically waved his hand in front of my face.

I shook myself. "Sorry, Al," I said and helped him up and we finally got the free compartment.

"I can't be in Slytherin," Al blathered on. "I'm not cunning, or determined. I'm surprised James isn't in Slytherin actually. I mean, I'm not your normal outgoing type of brave. I'm not a daredevil. I'm not freakishly smart, like you, so definitely not Ravenclaw. And I'm not hard working, that's what mum says. She says I'm too lazy. What if I'm not in any house?! They're going to have to home school me! Oh god!" Al hyperventilated.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Both Al and myself jumped about a hundred feet in the air. A girl with short brown hair was staring at us inquisitively.

"My name's Clarabelle Ivory Rogers, and I'm a muffleborn," she introduced herself, sticking out a hand.

Al was still staring at her, so I decided to take on the role of correcting her . "Um... Don't you mean 'muggleborn'?" I asked her.

She nodded and sat down beside a still staring Al. "Yes, that. I'm that. But before, what were you talking about?"

Al _finally_ recovered. "Er.. The Hogwarts Houses. You know, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Clarabelle looked a little confused. "Right... And what houses are you going to be in?"

"Well, I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor," I said. Al nodded.

"Cool. I'm going to be in Slytherin. It sounds pretty cool," Clarabelle told us, matter-of-factly.

Al had to hide his amused smile. "That's not possible," he told her. "Slytherin only accepts Pure-Bloods. And you're... Er..."

"Muggleborn?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I still want to be in Slytherin though," she told us.

Al gave me a strange look which clearly said _what a strange girl._ Indeed she was. She wore black converse with stripy tights and a pair of dungarees. She had a green bow in her cropped hair. Her trunk was bright green with blue flowers painted on it.

Suddenly, Clarabelle let out a huge sigh. "I've made you think I'm completely mad, haven't I? I'm not very good with first impressions! It's just that I'm so nervous and I don't know anyone. I haven't even asked your names! I don't anything about magic or Hogwarts or anything! Everyone is going to think I'm stupid. A stupid muggleborn."

"Not at all!" Al assured her. "You know Rosie's mum is a muggleborn and she-Ow!"

I gave Al a sharp kick to the shin. I didn't want him telling Clarabelle that my mother was a war hero. Or that his dad was once the Chosen One.

For once, I wanted someone to judge me. For me.

Al gave me a dirty look. "What I was_ going _to say was that Rosie's mum is a muggleborn and one of the smartest witches around. My dad's mum was a muggleborn and she was also highly intelligent," he explained.

Clarabelle brightened up a bit. "Oh?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "By the way, I'm Rose Weasley and this is Al Potter."

Clarabelle grinned. "Wicked. You know, I hope we might turn out to be pretty good mates."

Al laughed. "Why not?"

Why not?

"Quidditch sounds fascinating!" Clarabelle exclaimed.

Al nodded enthusiastically, while stuffing a chocolate frog into his gob. "I' ish."

We laughed and broke into the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. The trolley had just been past and we bought lots of sweets to show off Clarabelle. Thankfully, there wasn't a chocolate frog card with either Mum, Dad or Uncle Harry on it.

Clarabelle eyed the beans with uncertainty. "I'm guessing that they're not like ordinary jelly beans."

I laughed. "They're not. They have every different flavor known to man."

"Even vomit, bogey and dog poo," Al said, taking a big handful.

"Er... I'm good," Clarabelle laughed, pushing the box away from her. I took cautious nibbles at each bean while Al stuffed in many at one time.

Clarabelle seemed pretty cool. She had a great sense of humor and seemed really keen on learning as much as possible about the wizarding world.

"I think we should get changed into our uniforms, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, ok," Al shrugged and got his trunk. "I'll change in the loo."

As Clarabelle and I changed my excitement peaked. It was really happening! I was finally going to Hogwarts. There would be exams and spells, clubs and feasts. New friends and different classes.

"There you are, Cousin Rose," James said. "Where's Al? And who's this?"

"Al's in the loo, getting changed. This is Clarabelle Rogers," I told him, fastening up the lace of my shoe.

"Well, hello. I'm James Potter, Albus's extremely attractive older brother," James introduced himself. I rolled my eyes.

Clarabelle didn't look that impressed. "Charmed, I'm sure," she said.

James didn't like that. "Well, whatever. I'm off to find Fred. Good luck, little first years," he sneered.

He swaggered off, and Al entered the compartment moments later, looking slightly confused. "Why does James looked seriously peed off?"

I shrugged. "He was being a bit of arse," I said.

"Yeah, not sure I'm that keen on your brother, Al."

Al laughed. "You wouldn't be the first."

And then the train stopped.


	2. Chapter 2: Hat of Tricks

DISCLAIMER: Not mines :'(

Chapter Two: Hat of Tricks

Rose POV

"Al 'n Rosie! Good to see yer! Are yer excited?" Hagrid wrapped us up in a bone crushing hug when we got on the platform.

"Of course! Can't wait!" I exclaimed.

Clarabelle couldn't take her eyes off the half giant. "Hagrid, this is Clarabelle. She's our new friend," Al introduced her.

Hagrid chuckled. "Well, any frien' of these lot are friends o' mine!" he said, gently shaking her small hand in his huge ones.

He straightened up and bellowed, "Alrigh', first years after me. C'mon. First years."

A swarm of first years followed Hagrid off the platform and too the Black Lake.

I heard Clarabelle gasp beside me, along with many of the others. The Black Lake glistened in the starlight and the Hogwarts was lit in the moonlight. The windows in the building made the castle appear like it was covered in muggle fairy lights.

It was breathtaking.

"Righ', four in a boa'," Hagrid said. Al, myself, Clarabelle and Emma Finnegan (Seamus Finnegan's daughter) clambered in one of the many small boats.

"Hi, Rose and Al! Hi, I'm Emma," Emma Finnegan gave Al and myself one armed hugs while shaking hands with Clarabelle. "Aw, I'm so excited. I hope I'm in Gryffindor. The three of us will probably be in the same house together, and maybe you Clarabelle! Oh, I can't wait!"

Emma was telling us a tale about her holiday in Ireland, when I saw Scorpius Malfoy again. But this time I saw him properly, not like on the platform or the couple of seconds on the Hogwarts Express.

His blonde hair seemed to glisten in the moonlight. His pale features were glowing in the reflection of the lake water. Why did I have to have such attractive competition?

_Attractive? Rose, stop it. You're eleven for goodness sake! And besides, his father bullied your parents at school! Malfoy is _obviously _bad news._

"C'mon, Rose!" Al said, tugging me out of the boat.

We followed Hagrid up to the entrance of Hogwarts. The grounds were truly beautiful.

"Welcome, first years! Welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Longbottom. Right, so what's going to happen is that you are going to be called up to the front and you're going to have the Sorting Hat on your head and sit on the stool. It's going to be completely painless, so don't worry. Just keep calm and you'll be fine! Good luck!" Neville rattled off all in one breath, smiling down at us. "Oh, and don't forget to take it off."

As we walked into the castle, I dragged Al and Clarabelle up to the front, so I could say hello to Neville.

"Oh, Rose and Al! I hope you are excited! No, don't be silly; don't worry about it at all! No, Al, it doesn't matter if you're in Slytherin. Oh, hello. Clarabelle is it? It's very nice to meet you! No, honestly, it's completely safe," Neville answered our questions with ease.

We reached the doors of the Great Hall.

_ASDFGHJKL! SJDNDBDJSNDBDDNDDBBHDJDBDBDBDDNDBDBBDDNDNDKZKSBSJS OAN!_

My heart was racing. My breathing became faster and I had to stop myself from hyperventilating. I could feel Clarabelle trembling beside me, and Al was turning a nasty shade of green.

"Right, everyone, this is it! Take nice steady breathes and you'll be fine!" Neville said, encouragingly (I should really start calling him Professor Longbottom, I suppose).

The doors opened and hundreds of eyes gazed at us. I suddenly wished I hadn't pulled Clarabelle and Al to the front. I could hear the whispers of "Isn't that Rose Weasley?", "That's Al Potter, that is! Just like his dad", "Oh, aren't Rose and Al so cute" and "Ickle firsties" (the last one was James).

The Great Hall, though, was magnificent. Instead of a ceiling, a starry night sky took its place, with hundreds of levitating candles.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood up, carrying the Sorting Hat in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other.

And the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_Welcome back, New and Old,_

_I see before me and behold,_

_The newest of faces and curious minds,_

_As this year I sense difference, I will turn a blind eye._

_The scared may be the bravest,_

_The tongue twisted the bright,_

_The shyest the friendliest,_

_What's seems dark shall be bright._

_Will you be a Gryffindor, strong and true at heart?_

_Or will you be a Slytherin, planning a fresh start?_

_Maybe a Ravenclaw, wise, clever and bright?_

_Or perhaps a Hufflepuff who are loyal, hardworking, always against the fight?_

_I do not care for heart's blood this night,_

_I care only for the hearts insight._

The Great Hall burst out into applause, but everyone seemed at little confused. A blind eye? What on earth?

"Hats can... Sing?" Clarabelle whispered. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

McGonagall stepped forward with the piece of parchment in her hand.

"Abbot MacMillian, Sarah."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Adams, Natalia."

"Gryffindor!"

"Bank, Lewis."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Darrel, Cara."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnegan, Emma!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius," McGonagall said, like she had a sour taste in her mouth.

Hagrid's expression hardened and Neville- Professor Longbottom turned red.

Malfoy walked up to the stool on which the hat lay. He slowly put it on. The hat made its decision very quickly.

"Slytherin."

He shuffled gingerly to the Slytherin table. His head was down and his friends from the train shook his hand.

Then he found me staring. My bright blue eye's met his metallic grey ones...

"McLaggan, Jason!"

"Gryffindor."

...Heart's insight? Not blood... Huh? I tried to unravel the riddle but got nowhere.

"Mead, Isabella."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Norris, Nadine."

"Slytherin!"

"Potter, Albus."

Al took a shaky step forward. He was sweating and was looking rather green.

He walked up to the hat and hesitantly put it on his head. The hat took several minutes to decide. Al looked uncomfortable and pretty terrified. The finally -

"Gryffindor!"

He sagged in relief and took the Hat off and walked down to the Gryffindor table. He shook hands with the other Gryffindors and gave me a relieved look.

"Reid, Agnes."

"Ravenclaw."

"Rogers, Clarabelle."

Clarabelle! She gave me a grimace and I squeezed her hand.

When the hat was placed upon her head, she tensed even further.

I truly didn't know what house she would be in. And then it hit me! Heart's insight-

"Slytherin!"

McGonagall's mouth popped open. Clarabelle had the biggest grin on her face. Al and I exchanged an incredulous look. I clapped louder than the rest of the crowd and I heard Al wolf whistle. Clarabelle walked down to the Slytherin table with confidence, giving me a _toldyouso _look.

"Scamander, Lorcan."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Scamander, Lysander!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Thomas, Farheen."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Rose."

My chest tightened. I slowly walked towards the Hat. It was old and frayed. I placed it on top of my red curls, sat down and held onto the stool tightly.

_You're mind says Gryffindor. You think you want to follow in your parents footsteps. Make them proud of you. But, Miss Weasley, you don't want these things. You want to be different, from your parents. You want people to judge you for **you.** You're a very smart girl. Highly intelligent... I think your be best in.._

"RAVENCLAW!"

Oh, Merlin.

Rose POV

_Dear Rose,_

_We are so proud of you! Of course you're not a disappointment, sweetheart! Don't be silly. _

_In fact, the Sorting Hat nearly put me in Ravenclaw. _

_Sweetheart, I know you've been worrying about your father's reaction. He is completely fine. He is very, very proud of you. As always._

_Hugo is missing you terribly. He's counting down the days to the Christmas holidays, so he knows when he next sees you._

_Enjoy all your classes and don't forget to do all you homework on time, and study at every possible opportunity!_

_Give my love to Al,_

_Love you always Baby Girl!,_

_Mum x_

I sat back and sighed in relief.

"Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron fully forgave you for being a terrible let down?" Al had teased, quoting my earlier meltdown.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah, they have. What did your parents say?"

Al grinned. "Dad told me that I must be brave. Something about me obviously followed my namesake's footsteps."

It had only been a two weeks into the term, so I still hadn't gotten the hang of Hogwarts yet. The moving stairs terrified me, as I had inherited my mother's fear of heights.

A fellow Ravenclaw, Agnes Reid and I were trying to find our way to DADA (defense against the dark arts). "I'm sure we turned left yesterday, Rose!" Agnes said, confused.

I shook my head. "We went straight on and then_ right_!"

"Er... Actually DADA is left," a quiet voice said behind us.

Malfoy.

Again, my sense of pride flared and I stuck my chest out. "I don't remember asking _you_," I said, as coldly as possible. Al gave me a confused look.

Malfoy seemed startled. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever. C'mon, Agnes," I said, grabbing a very confused Agnes by the arm and hurling her along.

"What was that about?" Agnes asked when we reached class. Thankfully, it hadn't started.

I shrugged. I mean, who was Malfoy to correct me? His family caused mine an awful lot of pain. His auntie tortured my mother, for Merlin's sake!

I had my reasons to act like that.

Scorpius POV

"Coming, Scorp?" Danny asked, picking up his bag.

I shook my head. "Nah, I just want to finish this. You guys go on ahead."

"Sure, ok," Blake said, getting up from the velvet green couch. "Don't be late. We'll try to save you a seat."

"Thanks, mate," I smiled.

I finished the last of my Transfiguration notes (I was right. It had already been a bit more than two weeks, and I was already in love with the subject) and ran in the direction of the DADA class. I had just turned the corner when...

I'm sure we turned left yesterday, Rosie!" Agnes Reid said, scratching her blonde head.

Rose Weasley shook her head. "We went straight on and then right!"

"Er... Actually DADA is left," I said quietly.

"I don't remember asking you," Rose said, as coldly as possible. Agnes gave her a confused look.

_Stupid, Scorpius, stupid_. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever. C'mon, Agnes," she said, grabbing Potter by the arm.

_What did you expect?_ I thought as I watched the red head stomp off with her cousin. _It was bound to happen. Rose Weasley was always going to hate you._

I gave myself a mental slap and trudged my way to DADA.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Creevey said, not unkindly.

I looked at Danny and Blake, but they hadn't managed to save me a seat.

I took a seat at the back, far away from Rose Weasley as possible.

"As I was saying, today we're going to learn the theory of the Jelly Legs Jinx-Miss Rogers! You are ten minutes late!"

The small, short haired girl was bent over, panting. The professor looked at her expectantly. "I... Forgot... My books... And had... To... Run..."

Professor Creevey had to stop a small smile on his face. "That's the third time this week, Miss Rogers! Once more and its detention. Now, catch your breath and sit down."

Rogers nodded obediently and sat down on the nearest seat. Next to me.

"Hey," she whispered, as the professor resumed talking.

"Er... Hi?" I whispered back.

"I didn't forget my books, I just forgot my sweets," she giggled quietly. Under her cloak, she revealed a huge packet of mini chocolate frogs. My mouth watered. "Want one?"

"Sure," I said and took one (Hey, don't judge! I'm a sucker for chocolate frogs).

Suddenly, Clarabelle sneezed and the entire contents fell on the floor.

Then, there was chaos.

**A/N: What can I say? I enjoyed this. I've written more of the later chapters, so for me it's really starting to take shape. **

**Scorose makes me giddy.**

**And, I, like Scorpius, really, really like chocolate.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Malfoy

Chapter Three: Malfoy seems to mean one thing: Trouble

_"Want one?"_

_"Sure," I said and took one (Hey, don't judge! I'm a sucker for chocolate frogs). _

_Suddenly, Clarabelle sneezed and the entire contents fell on the floor._

_Then, there was chaos._

* * *

"Argh!" Lewis Bank screamsd as a chocolate frog jumped on her front. He jumped out of his seat and tried to shake it off.

Farheen Thomas jumped up on her chair and screamed as hundreds of chocolate frogs took over the classroom. They were in peoples hair and down their shirts and, in Nadine Norris's case, in their trousers.

The girls were screaming, standing up on chairs and desks, and the boys were trying to stamp on the chocolate frogs.

Rose Weasley shrieked as chocolate frogs got caught in her bushy red curls. She was screaming at Agnes Reid to get them out. Reid tried, bless her, but she was crippled up with fear and laughter.

It was, to say the least, utter chaos.

Suddenly, there was a gust of warm wind and the frogs melted on the spot. Professor Creevey looked half amused, half furious. "Who is responsible for this?" he asked, sternly.

I could feel Clarabelle shaking beside me. I thought she was terrified. I put my hand on her arm to try and calm her, to somehow reassure her.

Then, She burst out laughing. Hysterical laughter. Infectious laughter. I couldn't help but join in. Soon, we were both crying, clutching at sore sides.

"Detention, both of you. My classroom, 8:30," Professor Creevey said.

Clarabelle and I were still laughing.

* * *

"You better go for detention, Scorp," Blake said, nodding at the clock. "You don't want to be late for that."

"I guess," I said, wearily. The amusement of the Chocolate Frog Incident had worn off after a long day.

I trudged my way up to Professor Creeveys's class. Clarabelle was already there, with the professor.

"Right, you two. I'm not at all impressed with today, hence why I gave you detention. I want you to scrub the floors, so that any trace of chocolate is _gone._ Are we clear?"

"Yes, professor," we chorused.

When he left the class, Clarabelle turned to me.

"Listen, Scorpius, I'm really so-"

"It's cool," I assured her. "Really."

She nodded uncertainly. "Right. But still-"

"Seriously, Rogers. It's cool."

She gave me a quizzical look. "Why witches and wizards call each other by their last names? Is it some unspoken rule?" Clarabelle asked, curious.

I admit, this stumped me. "I-I don't know, actually. Sorry?"

"Oh, no. Its just that... Last names don't really define a person, you know?"

I did. Boy, did I know.

* * *

Rose POV

Malfoy was _obviously_ responsible for the Chocolate Frog Fiasco! Clarabelle had said that it was her fault but I knew she must've been covering for him. I tried to explain that Malfoys were bad news, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"C'mon, Rosie! What's he ever done to you?" Clarabelle wanted to know.

I didn't want to tell her the whole Malfoy vs. Weasley/ Granger/ Potter history so I just replied with a sniff, "It took me ages washing out the chocolate from my hair!"

DADA was probably my favorite subject. Until we had to go in pairs.

"Ms. Reid with Mr. Parker... Hm, no Ms. Roger, you and Mr. Malfoy cannot pair up, you're with Ms. Thomas. Mr. Malfoy with... Ms. Weasley."

We were practicing a simple Jelly Legs Jinx. And I was paired with Malfoy.

Yay.

"Only the Jelly Legs Jinx, mind you," Professor Creevey reminded us.

I stood facing Malfoy. He looked at annoyed as I felt.

Suddenly, I stumbled. Malfoy was smirking at me! I wasn't even ready!

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin," Professor Creevey praised.

I stood up and hit Malfoy with the same curse. It had the desired affect. Instead of stumbling, he fell head first.

"Very, very good, Ms. Weasley. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Malfoy looked furious. He hit me with a stronger Jelly Legs Jinx, making me topple over and banging my elbow on the desk. I rubbed my elbow, murderous.

It all happened so fast.

We hit each other with different jinxes.

Suddenly, I was in hysterics. A Tickling Jinx, I recognized. I couldn't control the laughter that was bubbling through me.

Malfoy, however, was completely frozen, apart from his eyes which were swiveling frantically in their sockets.

"Mr. MALFOY AND MS. WEASLEY! WHAT DID I SAY A MINUTE AGO? ONLY THE JELLY LEGS JINX!" Professor Creevey bellowed.

He performed the counter curses for both curses and took ten points off each of us.

"I am very disappointed in both of you. Especially you, Ms. Weasley. I don't expect this type of behavior from you, of all people."

"It's all your fault," I hissed at Malfoy, after class.

He looked affronted. "How is it all _my_ fault? You hit me with a Body Binding Curse! I only hit you with a Tickling Jinx!"

"Ugh, you're so... annoying! You're such a dumb blonde!" I sneered.

"You're such a stuck up suck up, Ms. Goody Goody!" Malfoy shot right back at me.

"Er... Rosie, I think we should go. Now," Agnes tugged nervously at my sleeve.

"Whatever, Malfoy," I spat and turned sharply on my heel.

Over the next couple of weeks, Malfoy and I became enemies of sorts. We became well renowned for our heated arguments in the corridors ("Did you just shove me, Malfoy?", "Well done, Miss Smart Arse!" etc.) We called each other all sorts of names (including Toe Rag, Ugly Hag, Blonde Bimbo, Stuck up Toad etc.) and sent each other numerous Tripping Jinxes.

I hated him.

* * *

Al waved me over to sit beside him, Clarabelle, Farheen Thomas (Daughter of Dean Thomas) and Agnes Reid, my Ravenclaw dorm mates.

"Seriously, Al! There is no way on earth that I would normally believe that anyone could eat that amount- Oh, hey Rose!" Farheen greeted me cheerfully. "Your cousin is a pig, you know that?"

I sighed, melodramatically, while plonking myself down beside Agnes. "Yes, I know."

"Oh har har!" Al laughed sarcastically. "You girls are so funny."

"Oh, Al! You're making me blush!" Agnes giggled, teasingly.

Al huffed in pretence. "Well, if that's the way I'm going to be treated, then I'm off. I have homework to finish. Goodnight, ladies."

"Night, Al," we chorused.

Farheen turned to me. "Is it true that you called Malfoy a Pretentious, Pompous Prat?"

I blushed. "Uh... Maybe?"

Agnes laughed but Clarabelle frowned. "He's not that bad! I admit, he can be a bit of a prat but... He's really nice, really."

I spat out the pumpkin juice that I'd just sipped. "Nice? He's anything but nice! He's an arse!" I cried.

Clarabelle rolled her eyes. Farheen butted in before Clarabelle could retort. "Hey, Clara? Could you pass me the ketchup? Thanks."

As my friends chatted about something other than the infuriating, idiotic, pretentious git that was Malfoy, out of the corner of my eye, I watched something yellow hurl itself towards me.

Custard hit me straight in the face.

I turned to see Malfoy burst out laughing, along with his mates.

**A/ N: A bit on the short side, I'm aware. Don't worry! The story WILL improve!**

**I think. **

**(DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON MY WONDERFUL PEOPLES!)**


End file.
